Getting Away With Murder
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: 25 years ago, her mother was killed before her eyes. Now, the man responsible for the murder is ready to reveal who he really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new fic, enjoy (: **

"Happy 35th birthday Julianna."

He shuffled through the still photos on his hard drive, glancing at every scene of places Jules had been in the past few months.

"It's your turn now."

***********************************************************

"Happy, happy birthday—" All of the guys began to sing as they were immediately silenced by Jules' deep glare. "Look's whose 35." Ed chuckled as he hugged her gently.

"Don't remind me." She laughed as she punched Ed's chest lightly then received hugs from the other guys along with a gentle kiss from Sam. "So what are we doing today?" She asked the team as they all took their seats and pulled out files.

"Celebrating." Sam whispered as he slid his fingers between hers under the table. She smiled and laughed, "Any calls?"

"Not yet. For now we're just going to hang around here—hit the gym, some target practice, and Spike baked cupcakes, so we're going to attempt to eat them."

Spike smiled and jumped up from his seat as he ran over to the table and grabbed his platter of cupcakes, running back to the main table that every sat around, placing them in the middle. "Dig in!" He cheered as everyone wearily grabbed one. All of a sudden blank, white faces surrounded the table. Jules swallowed a bite and gritted her teeth along with the rest of the guys.

"So--!?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Um—Spike?" Greg gulped, holding his breath. "How much salt did you put in these?"

Spike's face dropped, "2 cups, why?"

Everyone immediately ran to wash the grainy and sickening taste out of their mouths as Spike reached down to grab a cupcake from the table. "I don't see what's so—oh God!" He yelled as he spit part of a cupcake back into a napkin, then ran to the locker room to wash his mouth out.

"Trying to make her sick on her birthday?" The guys joked as the hung around the locker room while Spike brushed his teeth. Spike shook his head, "My mom always said I should stick to Legos."

"Legos?"

"Yes! They have a whole store for those things now! I got a castle set for my birthday last year."

Wordy laughed, "That's amazing Spike."

"You know it."

"Okay—Okay, now how about we go work off what we just experienced in the briefing room by running to town and back." Greg proposed.

All of the guys groaned as they closed their lockers—except for Sam.

"Sam, you coming?" Lou asked as all the guys paused in the doorway. Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah—." He glanced to his hands where he held a necklace box.

"Ooh Sam—What'd you buy?" Ed chuckled.

Sam looked up and grinned, "I didn't buy anything. Her father wants me to give it to her for him. It was her Mom's."

All of the guys smiled as they looked at the diamond necklace. "She's going to love it." Greg spoke softly.

"Well, her dad gave it to her mom before they got married, so he thought that she should have it considering the reason I went to talk to him." He laughed as he closed the box and slid it into his locker.

Each man looked to each other.

"You asked him if you could marry her?" Wordy asked.

He shook his head, "No I asked him if we could have a sleepover. Yes I asked him if I could marry her and now I'm freaking out."

Everyone laughed as Ed patted Sam's shoulder, "First thing's first—Do you have a ring?"

Sam's face dropped, "Oh shit—How the hell do I pick out a ring?"

Everyone shook their head as the pushed him out of the locker room, "We'll discuss this later." Greg laughed as he shook Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded as he was quickly interrupted by Jules' presence. "So—any other plans to make me sick as a dog before my birthday is over?" She giggled as she crossed her arms. The guys laughed and teased at Spike. "Sorry—." He dragged as she smiled and hugged him, "I'm just kidding." She snickered as they followed the group through the building and out to the parking lot to start their run.

*************************************************************

"Just as beautiful as you mother, but ten times stronger—You're going to fight to get away, but I'll be set." He grinned, loading his gun, three injections of _Rohypnol_, rope, tape, a knife, and a trash bag, all in to a duffel bag. "None of your little teammates are going to be able to save you from this one."

He traced out to his car and tossed the bag into the backseat, slamming the door shut.

He shuffled through the tall, un-maintained grass and went down into the basement where the computer containing all of his files was.

"25 years ago from today—your mother was killed, on your 10th birthday—her birthday too. I always found it a coincidence that your mother had you on her birthday. 25 years old and she finally had a daughter that now looks just like she did—until I took her life and got away with murder. No one knows who killed your mother, Julianna, no one—I got away with it—I did—And now its your turn."

He flipped back through the images. He knew her exact shifts, where she went with the team, where she lived, everything. She was his _only_ child—How couldn't he know?

**Mwahaha. Okay, so I totally wrote this off the top of my head, and I KNOW that this chapter was EXTREMELY confusing, but trust me—You'll get it once the story grows. It'll be a short fic, nothing too big. Maybe you did **_**kinda**_** figure out who the guy was but if you didn't—you will (: **

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I hate running so much now? I used to love it." Jules griped as she and the guys headed back into the station, tired and sweaty after their quick 4 mile jog.

"Because you're getting old, Jules. You just are—you're going to start getting wrinkles like Parker, and soon you're going to have to wear orthopedic shoes and walk with a cane, okay?" Ed charged as her face dropped, everyone bursted out laughing, as Jules tried to hold her fist back from hitting his face.

************************************************************

"All I have to do is lure you to me, baby girl—It's been so long since I got to see you in person—25 years sweetie. The day I watched you skip into the house after school as your mother lied in bed, sleeping peacefully—never to wake up again."

He flipped through articles he had collected after Jules' mother's death. Jeremy Callaghan never knew about this man. Julianna Callaghan never knew about this man. Her four older brothers never knew about this man. She was only half of a Callaghan—the other half—the child of the man who murdered her mother.

***********************************************************

"So Jules—wanna meet at my place around six?" Sam asked as the entire team worked out in the gym. She glanced around at all of the smiles on the guy's faces. "Sure—." She giggled. He nodded, "Can't wait."

"And how about we all meet at the bar around 8?" Sam applied.

They all nodded, happy to celebrate Jules' birthday with the two of them.

************************************************************

"So—It's your birthday, so you're definitely going to be at the bar sometime tonight. Your favorite bar—the only one within a mile from your house, someone's starting to get a little lazy, eh?" He grinned as he flipped through screenshots of maps.

"You've grown up so much over the years." He mumbled, clicking through to the next page on his computer—signing into different accounts. He had already made it through her email accounts, and picked up anything she sent through IM—He had hacked into her entire world.

It only took five minutes for him to slide through the pictures and files she emailed to her boyfriend.

"I'll see you tonight, sweetheart."

********************************************************

"Okay, so I don't get this. On my birthday I don't get to shoot anything, use a taser—nothing—this is so unfair." Jules complained jokingly as she dragged through the SRU with the team. "Well, There is always a good time to use a taser." She added.

Sam's eyes widened as everyone started laughing. She giggled and raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Phew—Okay, half an hour and we're out of here. You two are going to go have a happy little dinner—get drunk—meet us at the bar at eight—get even more drunk—sounds like a nice night." Ed joked as everyone headed to the locker rooms.

-----------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang around 6:05.

"Jules—." Sam spoke softly as he opened the door to see her in a little black dress.

"You say a word—I will use my taser."

He raised his hands in defeat and laughed as he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her gently. "Well you better pull it out—because you look amazing."

She smiled and slid her hand along his hair, "So do you—."

He kissed her once more, "I have a surprise for you." Sam took her hand and led her to his bedroom. She smiled softly and sat down on his bed where he jerked the bedside table drawer open, pulled the necklace box out, and crawled up behind her. "Sam—?" She giggled as he started to grasp her hair together. He kissed her gently as he clasped the diamond necklace around her neck.

"Oh my—Sam—." She whispered as she looked down at the necklace.

He grinned and let go of her hair slowly.

"Sam—This was my mother's—."

He nodded slowly, "Your father wanted you to have it."

A snide smile came over her face, "You talked to my dad?"

"Mhmm. He's a really nice man. He told me that he gave that necklace to your mom before they got married, and he wanted me to give it to you."

"Sammy, its beautiful." Jules slid her hand from the necklace to Sam's cheek. She pressed her lips to his, throwing him onto his back on the bed, "Now where the hell is my taser?"

He chuckled as he sat back up with her now in his lap, "What?"

"Never—ever—speak to my father again without telling me first. Who knows what the hell he's going to bring up at Thanksgiving now!"

Sam laughed as Jules shook her head jokingly, "So what did you talk about?"

"Tons of stuff—You know how I told you I was going to my parents to help them move?"

She nodded, "You didn't—."

"Oh I did." He snickered, "I spent a whole weekend speaking to your dad. Every time you called we wanted to tell you—but it was just too much fun. But anyways, I told him all about my family—the military—oh and then we talked about you."

"About me!?"

"Oh yes—And how come you never showed me the pictures of you in elementary school? Or—the pigtails."

Jules' face collapsed, "I am going to kill him—."

"You were the cutest little kid I have ever seen. Check it out—I got the pictures ready to show Ed and the guys!" Sam placed her next to him and slid over to grab his phone. "Adorable—simply adorable." He chuckled. She grabbed the sides of his face, "Sammy—I'm going to give you one chance to delete those and not show them to anyone, okay? I love you—very much—and it would kill me to tase your ass."

Sam shook his head, "Fine—I wont show them to anyone—but I am definitely keeping them."

A simple giggle set an agreement and they both stood up. "Ready to go?" He asked as he glanced over to see her staring in the mirror.

"One sec." She whispered.

Sam walked over and wrapped his arms behind her as they both looked in the mirror.

"I remember when I was little, my mom would wear this necklace every single day, and every single day I would jut have to see it. One day when I was like eight, I asked her if I could wear it—and she told me that I could wear it when I was older. She—She died on my 10th birthday—it was her birthday too. 25 years ago—."

"Your dad told me—." Sam mumbled as he rocked her gently. "I'm really sorry, sweetie."

She nodded, "I've been able to grieve over the past 25 years, but those years moved by so slowly—and the case was closed. No one was able to find out who murdered my mom."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

She wiped her eyes, "Okay—Let's get out of here before I get emotional."

He chuckled and took her hand as they made their way back into the kitchen where she had left her purse.

"Jules!" He jerked her hand as she fumbled through her bag.

"What?"

He reached his hand next to hers and jerked out a taser, "Shit, I thought you were joking."

She laughed, "Oh I always carry my taser around—no matter what."

"Nice—Now how about we make sure its in a safe state—just incase you were to go a little wild tonight." He chuckled. She nodded slickly, "And—now we leave."

Making their way out to the car, they never suspected how long the night was about to become.

***********************************************************

"Let the night—begin."

He pulled his car down the street from the bar, packing everything deep into the trunk as he shut off all the lights and took a seat in the drivers seat, awaiting Jules' arrival.

********************************************************

"That dinner was amazing." Jules smiled as she and Sam pulled into the parking lot of the bar that the team always went to. It was within a mile of her house, and they could head home easily as Sam was spending the night with her.

"The rest of the night is going to be even more amazing." He grinned, taking her hand as they headed towards the bar—only to be greeted by their approaching team members.

"Damn Jules. Nice bling." Lou chuckled as Jules' diamond necklace sparkled against the streetlights. She smiled and received hugs from each guy.

"Ready to get our party on?" Ed laughed. Everyone shook their heads low at the embarrassment of their teammate—then headed inside.

An hour of partying passed, as everyone was completely drunk by half hour.

"Hey look!" Ed snickered as he clicked through Sam's phone. "Either Sam and Jules have a baby and never told us—or some kid that looks identical to Jules took over Sam's phone." Everyone laughed and smiled at the pictures of Jules as a little girl while she gasped in horror.

"Okay—Okay, picture time is over." She commanded. "I'm going to go get another drink."

Sam looked over to her, seeing her smile a bit as she gave him a threatening stare, then turn to the bar.

**************************************************************

"_It's time—This is my only chance. Come on sweetie—Come to daddy." _

He traced through the crowd, seeing that her friends were preoccupied in conversation as she stood at the bar alone.

"_All I have to do is get her to get close enough to me that I can stick her, then get her out of here." _

She looked over as he came and stood next to her as if he was ordering a drink.

A snide glance gave him the impression that she already felt uncomfortable. The way he stood closer to her—closer—and closer, she prayed that one of her teammates would walk over and jerk her away, but nothing.

With an immediate stab of Rohypnol into her neck—she felt—_nothing._

**Okay, so I still haven't revealed the man's name or identity—that'll be in the next chapter (:  
**

**So for now—Just keep on trying to figure out who he is. Please Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so so much for all the reviews, yall!!! I'm so glad to know that yall like the story!**

**Enjoy! (: **

"You're going to stay quiet and stay with me sweetie." He whispered into her ear as he carried her limp body close to him, sliding through the crowd—out the door—and down the street with her in his arms. He lied her down in the backseat on his car, taped her wrists, ankles and mouth—slammed the door—and drove off.

***************************

"Hey, anyone seen Jules?" Sam asked the guys as he looked around.

"She went to get a drink." Spike replied with a smile. Sam shook his head, "I just looked over there—she isn't there." All of the guys shrugged as they sipped their beers—As Sam started to panic.

"Um—Guys—?" He tried to get their attention, "A teammate is missing—don't you think we should be a tad bit more concerned!?"

"Sam, chill—She carries a taser everywhere she goes. Plus she could take down almost anyone three times her size." Ed joked.

Sam shook his head and placed his beer onto the table. "Well, I'm going to find her." He charged off and started to look around frantically.

******************************

"Julianna—It's been so long."

Her limp body fell to the bed of his house. No one knew him—no one knew where he lived. The small house was out in the middle of a tree-covered field—away from everything. The second he were to kill her, he would escape the scene—never to be found again. It wasn't the same as when he killed her mom in the middle of her own home—but if time allowed, he would be sure to place her to rest in her own bed.

Tearing the tape off her ankles and wrists, he replaced it with rope so that when she woke up, there would be no escaping.

-------------

10 minutes passed as she started to come around.

"Where the—?" She mumbled as she sat up to find herself restrained in the bed, wrists and ankles strangled for life by thick rope.

"Baby girl—Its been forever." He whispered as he crawled up next to her in a ski mask and gloves to protect his identity. She wriggled furiously to get away as he slid his hand between hers. "Don't be afraid, you're daddy's little girl."

Her eyes widened as if she was staring at a complete psycho—which, she was staring at a complete psycho. "Who the hell are you? You're not my dad."

"Yes—Yes I am." He whispered against her neck as he kissed her gently. "We have the same eyes—the same nose—the same mouth. You're my daughter—Not Jeremy Callaghan's."

She shook her head as she felt him kiss along her neck and take hold of the diamond necklace she wore. "Your mother wore this necklace on her 35th birthday—25 years ago. Happy birthday, Julianna."

*****************************************

"Okay—Yeah—Guys, this is serious. Jules isn't here. She's not at the car—the bartender said that she ordered a drink then wandered off while he was making it. And—I found her bag." He mumbled as he lifted the purse onto the table. Her wallet, phone—everything was still in the bag.

Each man exchanged worried looks. Joke-time was over—Jules was missing.

**Okay, so this was a quick little chapter for yall (: I wrote most of it on my phone during school—And now I'm off to buy new pointe shoes because my old ones are BUSTTEDD. Then I have dance till late, and if I get the chance I'll try and update one of my fics tonight. **

**Thanks again for ALL of the reviews and Story adds, you guys are awesome (: **

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for the great reviews! You guys are the best (:**

**Enjoy!**

"She doesn't have her phone—we do—There's no way to track her down." Spike explained as the guys stood around the cars out in the parking lot.

"We're going to need to get the security footage from the past few hours." Greg spoke to the manager of the bar. He nodded, "Sure Sergeant—Follow me, the monitors are set up in the back."

Greg nodded to him and then each man followed him through the jumble of people and to a back office.

Scrolling through the footage—they found nothing. It was too dark to see the exact faces on anyone, and so man people were coming in and out that it was near-bout impossible to see if one of them was her, and if so who she was with.

"Nothing Boss, absolutely nothing." Spike shook his head low as they shut off the monitor.

"Can I speak to the bartender that was serving her the drink at the time?" Ed asked as he looked over to see Sam getting anxious.

"Sure—." The manager replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You filthy, bloody bastard." She mumbled as he folded a blindfold.

"Why thank you." He responded proudly, jerking her by her throat and lifting her head up to tie the blindfold. She wriggled around, trying to pull from his grip. "Now be still sweetie—wouldn't want to have to get another needle shoved into you, now would you?"

She stayed silent as he tightened the ropes around her wrists. "Now just lay back and trust me—you'll be out of your misery in a few minutes."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you remember if she talked to the guy?" Greg asked as he took notes.

The bartender shook his head, "She didn't—She kept looking over at you guys then the guy didn't say a word to her. Next thing I knew, she had wandered off—I thought that she must have just walked back into the crowd."

"Thanks." He replied, all the men following as they made their way back to their cars.

"Boss, what the hell are we—

Greg interrupted Sam abruptly, "Sam—She's a strong woman. We are not—we will not let anything happen to her."

Sam glanced over as Wordy placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

"You know—I have a knife, a gun, possibly anything I could kill you with—but I'm going to make this a little different." He smirked, sitting down next to her as she still lied with her arms and ankles tied, her eyes covered by a blindfold. She wriggled around furiously until her neck was caught by the man's fist.

"Your mother fought no where near as hard. She knew she was going to die anyways."

"Tell me—tell me who you really are." She muttered as he let go of his grip.

"Well since you'll never talk to anyone every again anyways—I don't see why I shouldn't go ahead and share the gruesome details of who I am and how I killed your mother."

She swallowed and nodded.

"Well when your brothers were very young—your mother and Jeremy Callaghan fought a lot. She went off and got pregnant with my gorgeous daughter—and never gave me any credit. When Jeremy Callaghan found out his wife was pregnant—he was excited that he could finally have a daughter….you became his—not mine."

A tear fled down beneath the blindfold. The man she called, "dad", the man she hugged goodnight every single night—was never really her father.

"So I got fed up after ten years. I had followed you every day—I watched my little girl grow up. So on your tenth birthday—her 35th—I did the same thing I'm doing now. Drugged her—got her to go lie down in bed—and when you got home from school that afternoon you found your mother lying in bed with a knife slid in her throat."

"So you're my dad."

"That's right—and for 35 years I never received any credit—so I've decided to take action. Now my plan has changed, I believe that you should die in the comfort of your own bed—the bed that you and your boyfriend sleep in every night. By the way—you're much too young to be sleeping with boys."

He tore the blindfold off and ripped his ski mask away, "Much too young." He repeated as her eyes widened to see a man that shone with the same eyes, nose, ears—as she did.

"You—you really are my father—."

"Oh, so you doubted me!?" He immediately jerked, slapping his hand around her throat as pulled her up to her feet. "Walk, dammit!" He yelled, sliding the knife between her ankles to cut the rope. "You better walk now or I will kill you, I swear I will kill you and make you suffer."

She hobbled as he jerked her around, opening the front door and pushing her out to his car. "Get in—Get in!" He yelled. Jules slid up into the backseat as he tied her ankles back together. "We're going to get you home—."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She isn't at home either." Lou told Greg over the phone. He and Spike had left the group to go check her place. "No sign of her anywhere."

"_Okay boys—head on over to the station. We need to get geared up just in case we get a call. There's a missing persons alert out for her—guys keep your eyes and ears alert, this isn't going to be easy—it's going to be a long night."_

"Copy boss." He stated, hanging up and climbing back into the car with Spike.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you—?"

"Shut up!" The man yelled as he pulled down her street about 20 minutes after Spike and Lou had left.

"Come on." He stated, jerking her out of the car, slitting the rope, and shoving her to her front door. "Where's a key?" He paused… "Where's the damn key!"

"Under—under the mat—." She mumbled. He had a firm grip around her throat as he unlocked the door and pushed her inside. As he threw her into her bedroom, and onto her bed, he looked down at the diamond necklace around her neck. "It's still gorgeous." He whispered as he kissed her gently. She wriggled away as he held her down with his hand to her throat.

As she felt him tightening his hand, tears fled down her cheeks, "Please—at least tell me my real father's name."

He stroked his thumb gently along side her neck as he tightened his fist on her throat, "Matthew Callaghan…"

**Okay, so I stayed home sick today—and I wrote this after I woke up from an insanely long nap. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, IM BACK, and I have to clear up that cliffhanger (:**

**ENJOY!**

Tears fled down Jules' cheeks as he grasped his hand tighter around her throat. She fought against the ties around her wrists and ankles as she looked up to see her birth father strangling her. "How—What—?" She mumbled as she struggled to breathe.

"That's right—I'm Jeremy Callaghan's brother—And I'm your father. All those times he never claimed to have a brother, it was because I didn't want anything to do with him. I wanted to be with your mother, but he took her away from me! She went off and married him while I lived alone. You've never heard of me have you? I wouldn't guess so."

She swallowed deeply as she shook her head, feeling her neck tense up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sergeant—Quick!" Winnie called from the desk as she saw all the guys come out of the locker room quickly, changed into uniform. "We got a report—." Greg had talked to her on the way in.

"Guys gear up, head to the garage—What is it Winnie?"

"A neighbor reported a screaming from Jules' house. She said she didn't want to approach, but she's pretty sure it was Jules."

"Thanks Winnie—You stay on it."

She nodded, "Okay."

He ran out to the garage where the guys were loading guns and opening up the trucks, "Jules' house—Now!" He yelled as everyone fell into a state of shock for one moment, then kicked into action—especially Sam who Ed had to veer to the passenger seat.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, damn it!" Matthew yelled as he slapped his and across Jules' face. Practically knocking her out, she faded in an out of consciousness, seeing him moving around the room. "You're going to shut your damn mouth or I'm not going to spare you a last moment—I'll kill you right now with my bare hands."

She bit her lip, almost wishing he would kill her to put her out of her misery.

"_Where are they?" _

"Or—maybe we should just end this now." He prompted, climbing on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck, choking her until a sudden movement made him jump. Tears fled down her cheeks faster as he had completely stopped air from making it to her lungs—she wasn't dead or alive.

He jumped when he saw a car drive by and pull around the corner slowly—then another—and another.

They were here.

"Suffer—Julianna." He ran over and stabbed her in the arm with another dose of Rohypnol, causing her to pass out with limited oxygen keeping her alive.

With a mad dash he slipped the window open and jumped out, leaving her floating in the in-betweens as he made his famous escape.

------------------------------------------------------

"Wordy, Spike, Lou—you take the back. Ed and Sam—you guys and I will take the front. Gentlemen—We must keep this professional."

"Copy." Each man replied, over their radios.

Within a split second everyone was dashing into position. Wordy, Spike, and Lou ran towards the back, and down the street that led out of her backyard as Sam, Ed, and Greg prepared to make entry into the front.

"3—2—1."

"Police Strategic Response Unit!" All three of them yelled as they entered the house, guns raised—only to find Jules unconscious in bed with the window left open.

"Jules—." Sam whispered as he ran over to her and stripped the sheets back. "We need medics—Now!" He yelled as Ed cleared the house.

"Copy—Spike, Wordy, Lou—The subject went out a back window. He's out there—keep your eyes open. Winnie, we need medics immediately." Greg spoke, receiving a "copy" from each team member.

"Sam, how's she doing?" Ed went next to him as he took her in his arms, "Not good." He replied, placing her on the floor. He started compressions, as she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on Jules." He whispered as he brushed her bangs out of the way. Bite marks made her lips bleed, and red handprints surrounded her neck.

"_Get down! Get down, Now!" _Voices yelled over the radio.

"Wordy?" Greg asked.

"_We got him Boss! Subject in custody. White male—brown hair. He also matches the attire the bartender described. We got him." _

"He's in custody." Greg spoke proudly. "Good job boys—the Toronto Police will be here along with medics any second—get him handed off and we can focus on making sure Jules gets through this."

"_Copy." _

Sam continued compressions as Ed went and got wet cloths to try and wake her up.

"Come on Jules—It's still your birthday for another hour, you can do this sweetie." Sam whispered as he kissed her forehead. Ed and Greg both glanced at him for a moment, then back down at Jules. Sam unlatched the diamond necklace from her neck, thankful that it was still there.

Wordy, Lou, and Spike ran in after Greg walked out to lead in the medics and check that the subject was handed off to be investigated first thing in the morning.

"She'll be okay." Greg whispered to Sam as he placed his hand on his teammate's shoulder. They watched as Jules was rolled out on a stretcher, paramedics bagging her air the whole way onto the ambulance.

Neighbors and other people in the area turned on their porch lights and came to watch the scene as ambulances and police cars pulled away. Sam took his key to her house and locked it tight.

"Well, we better head on over there." Greg sighed as he looked over to the men on his team, depressed nods coming from each of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's awake." The doctor smiled to them. "Very disoriented, and upset—but she's awake, and breathing on her own finally."

Everyone sighed a deep sigh of relief, knowing she was going to make it. "Can we—?"

She nodded, "She's on the second floor in general care ward. She's going to be okay—just pretty traumatized by what happened. She was drugged with Rohypnol which is considered a date rape drug, but by what we can tell there were no signs of any of that. It can cause memory impairment and extreme dizziness though, so she'll need to stay for a while just to get back to herself. You guys can see her now."

They all nodded and Greg shook her hand. Sam was the first out of the group to make it to the elevator as they all piled in to make their way to check on their teammate.

-------------------

"Jules?" Sam whispered as the guys decided to let him go in alone for a moment.

She jumped suddenly as she saw him make his way in the room.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. She shook as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Sam—I was so—He was going to kill me."

"He's arrested sweetie. He can't hurt you again." Sam slid his fingers in between hers.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Am I—Am I going to be okay?"

"Yeah, you're going to be fine…Thank God." He whispered against her cheek as he sat down and kissed her gently, "I cant believe what happened to you."

She didn't want to think about it anymore and when the rest of the team walked in followed by Inspector Stainton, she wanted to scream and cry. "It's almost midnight—can't this wait?" Sam asked.

Stainton shook his head, "That man is sitting in a holding cell right now—we need to know what happened."

Greg nodded to Jules as Sam held her hand tightly, "You need to tell us what happened, Jules—we can't help you if you don't tell us."

"Well—Uhm—Uh." She couldn't even truly remember what happened to begin with.

"I'll ask the questions I need answers to for a case." Stainton replied. "Firstly, have you ever seen this man before?"

She glanced around, "No."

"Did you agree to leave with the subject?"

"No."

"Do you remember how he got you out of the bar in the first place?"

She shook her head. The question was boiling inside of him and she could see it. Sam's hand tightened around hers as he stroked hair over her shoulder gently with the other hand.

"Did the subject attack you sexually or even attempt to?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "No."

"Do you have any idea of who the subject was or why he was plotting you?"

A deep breath gave her the strength to speak up… "He was my father."

**How's the team going to react to that? Mwwahaha. I know this chapter was suckish, but I'm way tired and gah… sorry… but whatever! Please review as always! Yall are awesome (:**

**Review, review, review (: WHOOO! 6 days until the new episodes (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in a while, after that new episode….I just –melted-. **

**For the rest of the stories I'm working on…I'll be keeping that person who was affected in the new episode—in my fics. (:**

**Enjoy (: **

Sam clenched onto Jules' hand tighter.

The faces of each of her teammates, looked appalled. They all sat at her bedside with blank stares.

"No way, I know Jeremy—."

"He's not my real father. The man who I called dad my entire life was never my real father. My birth-father did this—. My damn dad this to me—I'm going to—I'm going to—Damn it!" She yelled throwing back the sheets and climbing out of bed. Her heart monitor set off as she punched Sam and Greg as they tried to get her back in bed. "Jules—Stop it!" Sam yelled as he tried to calm her down without hurting her. She shook her head, "He tried to kill me."

"Jules, we'll handle this!" Ed yelled, but before anyone knew it, a doctor was in the room, and had injected a sedative into her IV. "Sorry—I couldn't let her heart rate get to high." The doctor sighed as she fell limper against Sam's arm and he and Ed helped her back in bed, within minutes she was out like a light, leaving her team to figure it out.

"I don't want this man anywhere near her." Greg spoke as the room finally felt calm again, Sam sitting at Jules' bedside, holding her hand tightly.

Inspector Stainton nodded, "He's behind bars, Sergeant—."

Greg nodded back, "Well, she needs to calm down for right now, so I say you can guys go home. There's no reason for you to sit here, we know she'll be fine."

The room slowly thinned out over the next hour, leaving Sam in the same spot he had been in since they got there, and Greg at the other side. "Sarge you can—."

"I'll leave soon. I just—This is my fault. I should have been watching after her."

"Sarge, she's not five. She's old enough to take care of herself—I just wish—I should have stayed with her, not let her walk off anywhere. I want to kill this guy."

"Sam—."

He shook his head, "He could have killed her. I don't care who this man was—."

"This guy was her father."

"But she didn't know him! The way he lets her see her father is by abducting her and trying to kill her?"

"Sam just—I'm going to go—Just be here when she wakes up. No one knows how she's going to act from now on. She needs someone and I'm afraid—just—be here."

"Sarge—?"

Greg stood up and headed to the door, "I'll call or just come by, first thing."

Sam glanced at him for a second as he walked out the door, leaving him and Jules alone.

"Jules?" Sam whispered as he rolled his hand over her shoulder, seeing her begin to wake up. Her fingers moved between his as he tightened his hand. When she opened her eyes to see him, he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "You're okay—." He spoke softly. She shook her head, "Why did the doctor—."

Sam stopped her halfway, "It's okay, they just didn't want your heart rate to get to high. Everyone headed on home for the rest of the night—but I'll be right here."

She smiled and stroked her hand along his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered.

He nodded, "Well…you're thirty-five." Sam chuckled, running his hand along her arm.

She sighed and giggled, "Great."

"I'm really sorry sweetheart. I—I should have—."

"You guys have got to stop trying to protect me." She sniped, shaking her head.

"But you see what happened!" He spoke with concern.

Jules pulled herself up, "And I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Jules, you were half-dead when we found you!"

"So—I was still half-alive. I want you guys to stop trying to protect me—It's not fair to me whatsoever."

Sam stroked her cheek, "But what if something were to have happened to you tonight? What would I have done?"

She glanced over slowly and nodded in agreement. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took his hand, "I just—I just wish my mom was here to tell me what the hell happened. Why—He killed her—Sam…I just faced the guy who killed my mom."

Sam's face dropped. "What?"

"She was thirty-five years old. Same method—except he slit her throat. I remember coming home from school that day and finding my mom lying in bed. It's a pretty hard thing to deal with when you're ten years old. It was my birthday—and her birthday—She said I was the best birthday present she could ever have. Every year I had school on my birthday, so she'd go buy me the amount of balloons I was in years, but that day I came home to no balloons—nothing—Just my mom lying there dead. I just—It's too hard to believe."

Sam stroked the fringe away from her face as he swallowed deeply, "I'm so—I'm so sorry."

"He's a murderer."

Sam nodded, "You know you're going to have to tell the investigators."

"Later—." She sighed, Sam wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She looked over to him, "I want to see my Dad."

**GAAHHH! The worst case of writer's block… EVER. **

**Sorry :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gah, I'm really slacking off on updating…SORRY! **

**Enjoy (: **

Sam stood up and leaned against the hospital bed, "No way."

"Since when were you the one who tells me what I can and cant do?" She snapped back.

He shook his head, stroking a finger through her hair, "That guy tried to kill you."

"How do you know I want to talk to him? I apparently have a real father and a man I called my dad for 35 years."

"Well you can talk to him—."

"But I want to see my real dad."

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "You just cant. He killed your mother and he tried to kill you. That guy just needs to be locked up forever."

"Sam! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that guy—no matter if he tried to kill me 35 years later or not. I want to sit down and talk to this man face to face."

He slid his hand under hers, "I don't think its right—but if that's what you want than I cant stop you—no one can."

Jules smiled, "So when can I get out of here?"

"Get some more sleep first. You need your rest."

"You can go—."

"No way—Firstly, I want to stay—And the other thing is the fact that I don't trust you to stay here."

She laughed as he kissed her cheek once, "Okay then."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Jules are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked, looking over to the passenger seat. She had been released from the hospital with a seal of good health. The drugs had worn off and she was good to go.

"Sam, I'm fine. I need to do this."

He nodded, "Well Greg and the Inspector are meeting us there. You positive you want to do this?"

She giggled and nodded, "Sam—I'm positive. A bit nervous, but I'm good."

"You'll be fine. That guy is in pretty tight security. But if you ever don't feel comfortable—."

"I know, I know—scream holy murder." She laughed.

He chuckled, "You're so smart." He leaned over and kissed her gently as they pulled into the parking lot. They got out of her Jeep, which Sam had driven Jules in, and they stood over to the side for a moment as Greg pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry you're going through all of this, sweetie—If there was something I could do about it I would." He told her, holding her hand as they stood against her car. She smiled and kissed him gently, "Thanks." He stroked his hand through her hair, "Well, when you're feeling better we'll celebrate your birthday for real—by the way—." He stuffed his hand in his pocket, "I held onto this." Jules smiled brightly as he latched the diamond necklace back around her neck.

"Thanks Sammy." She began but was interrupted as Greg charged up. "Hey Jules, how ya feelin?"

"I want to get this over-with."

"You don't have to—."

"Let's go." She stated, walking forward with Sam holding her hand. He shrugged and Greg followed.

A few minutes of waiting and signing was all it was as they sat together, soon joined by Inspector Stainton.

"Miss Callaghan." A guard called from the side. He titled his head for her to follow. She stood up and glanced down to Sam, letting his hand fall from hers. "You okay?" He asked, she nodded and walked to the guard, following him back.

The two walked down the hall and through a hall of cells. She glanced around—her heart rate picking up as men stood in their cells whistling and smiling. "Miss Callaghan?" The guard shocked her back to attention, holding a door open to the visiting room. Jules walked in and saw him on the other side of the glass. A guard stood next to him as he stared her down.

"Julianna." He stated.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, taking a seat and fixing her jacket as she sat back.

"Julianna, you don't understand."

She shrugged, "You killed my mother—and you tried to kill me."

"It was all consequence. Your mother never let me be a part of your life."

"So you killed her? You could have gone through custody battles if you wanted to see me that bad."

He sighed, "I'm sorry—very, very sorry."

"My parents were perfect, we had a perfect family. You killed your brother's wife and tried to kill your brother's daughter."

"You're not his daughter, you're mine!"

She shook her head, "I'm 35 years old, I don't want any of you."

"I wish I could have been there for you."

"I don't. My dad was perfect. He raised me to fight for what I wanted—and what I want to know is—was all of this worth it…"

He glanced up at her, "You aren't worth anything to me, but you are worth something to your no-good so-called father."

Jules bit her lip, "You asshole."

"You're the same kind of bitch your mother was—."

She slammed her hands against the glass as the guard on her side pulled her back, she was in tears, trying her best to clear the glass and kill the guy with her bare hands.

"Ma'am, calm down." The guard stated, pulling her back as she fought to get away. "I'm gonna kill that man!" She yelled, kicking away as the guard locked his arm around her and handcuffed her for her own safety, "Come on." He spoke, dragging her out of the room. She breathed heavily and dropped her head as tears ran down her cheeks. "You're gonna be okay constable." The guard mumbled, patting her shoulder as he led her back down the aisle of cells.

"I make them good girls go bad." One man sang from his cell as they walked past. When the door to the front room opened, both Sam and Greg looked up to see her in tears and her hands behind her back.

"Jules?" Sam jumped up and walked over to her as the guard unlocked the handcuffs.

"It got a bit heated." He stated.

Sam nodded and pulled Jules close to him, "It's okay." He whispered.

Greg and the Inspector stood up and came over to them. "Jules--? What happened?" Greg asked softly, placing a hand on hand on her shoulder. She lifted her face from Sam's chest and turned to face the three men, "This—wasn't a good idea."

**Gah, I need to work on my endings ):  
**

**I'll try to update soon. **

**Please review (: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the last chapter. Sorry guys, its just becoming too hard for me to update with school and such, so I'm trying to finish up these few fics I have yet to finish… THEN I have prewritten some that I'll just be able to post. **

**Enjoy! And thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!!**

Jules sat on her couch with Sam at her side and Greg in the chair across the room.

"Its okay Jules." Sam comforted her, tossing his hand through her hair. She shook her head and stood up, "Nope—none of this is okay."

"Jules, just take a seat."

"Shut up—I'm trying to figure this out." She snapped. Sam sat back and gave up, looking over to Greg who was examining Jules' actions carefully.

"You know, we can forget about all of this and you can take things simple and just go to the court hearings." Greg explained. "You don't have to make this any more complicated than it is."

She shook her head, "He killed my mother—he changed who I could have been today. If my mother had been around me when I was growing up, I may be—who knows what! I wasn't given the opportunity to be raised by my mom thanks to that son of a bitch! Its not fair—I have to get that man punished—for my mother."

"Jules—Get a lawyer and fight for it. Stop trying to take matters into your own hands."

"Boss, I'm not four—stop treating me like a little kid. I can handle this myself."

Greg stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance, "It sure doesn't seem like it."

------------------------

Jules sat in the black suburban—she and Sam.

"Where are we going?"

Sam looked over to her and smiled, "You need to do something."

"Sam—." She sighed as they pulled up to a cemetery after over an hour of driving. "I don't need to be here."

"Jules! You need to go see your mom. You told me one night that you have only been out here once since she died. You need to talk to her—It'll help."

She shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I just cant imagine what she went through with that man. I just cant believe—that he's my father."

"Forget about him! Go tell your mom how much you miss her—how she gives you strength to get up for work every day and protect people from assholes like that man."

Jules smiled and took his hand slowly, "How will this help?"

"Its all a part of reassuring yourself that you're not alone." He told her.

She nodded and glanced over at him, "Are you coming?"

"You want me to?"

"I'm not going to stand out there by myself."

Sam nodded and opened the door to the SUV, "Come on." He whispered, taking her hand in his and pulling her close.

As they walked through the array of graves they finally came to a halt. The second Jules looked down she immediately crashed into tears and Sam pulled her against his chest, "It's okay." He whispered to her—stroking her back. She looked up at him, "What if I couldn't have been standing here today? What if my own father had killed me?"

Sam shook his head and kissed her forehead gently, "I would be fighting to get justice for you just as you're fighting for justice for your mother."

Jules rocked gently in his arms, "I'll fight until that guy is put where he belongs."

"Your mom would be so proud of you." He told her softly, turning her to face the grave. She smiled, "She would—wouldn't she?"

Sam smiled down at her and placed his hands on her waist, moving one to her neck to feel the diamond necklace that hung gently around it. "She would—." He whispered, kissing her gently. Jules moved her hands to his cheeks then around him.

A chill breeze pulled through the large cemetery making bows and flowers shake in the wind.

Matthew Callaghan thought he had gotten away with murder…like team one would ever let that happen.

**I know, short—and crappy—but I got tired of this fic. Bleh. **

**I'll be posting new ones soon that I have already typed up but I have to edit. **

**Leave one last review please!!!!**


End file.
